


burn down everywhere brown

by maartynqa



Series: The 4 Drabbles Challenge [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, M/M, Murder, Pyromania, Regret, Revenge, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartynqa/pseuds/maartynqa
Summary: Short fic, first part of my writing challenge.As in the challenge rules, inspired by a quote from "If You Lose Your Lover", by Judy Grahn.The descriptions are not that graphic, I'm just tagging because I can.
Relationships: Hoppean/Minarchist (Centricide)
Series: The 4 Drabbles Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	burn down everywhere brown

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this challenge with probably the hardest fic I ever had to write… Here goes nothing.

Hoppean didn’t like the cold. 

It invoked feelings of confinement and powerlessness, and triggered unwanted memories.   
He despised it, and yet there he was, wandering through the frozen over city, once called Ancapistan.

His former self would just run, glad to have escaped with his life, but now, he could not flee. Something inside him was calling to him, and he felt as if his feet were chained to the iced road.

He couldn’t leave, not when that meant leaving behind something so precious to him. No, not something. Someone. Someone, who held his heart, although probably in cold, dead hands.

He missed the feeling of having no connections, no liabilities. Of true freedom.

He arrived.

He didn’t have to go far to find just what he expected. The body laid on the ceramic floor, right next to the entrance, with the blood underneath it frozen solid.

He would never understand them. Those people, who claim to have wanted to make the world a better place, when they threw away the lives of those who opposed them so lightly. The same person that meant everything to Hoppean, was worth nothing to them. Just another obstacle. Just another enemy to kill.

He wanted to make them regret it, he wanted to make them suffer, but… he couldn’t feel anything. The cold, that damn absence of heat…

He felt his lighter weigh down in his pocket.

He would make sure he’d never have to see this hell again, even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> 251 words, challenge failed. Also, this fic contradicts my entire worldview, but I guess that’s what you get when you write from the perspective of a capitalist. 
> 
> Also, I know it's a weird thing to say after writing this fic, but someone needs to write some smut of these two, I adore them but I just... can't.


End file.
